Ezio Auditore de Firenze
Skills Master Assassin, Fierce leader and a Skilled liar, Ezio has the makings of a very powerful foe or ally dependent upon that being but he is certainly not someone that you would want to cross paths with. Having spent his childhood years, creating havoc for his family as well as those around him, Ezio became very adept at disguise, pick pocketing, blending and navigating his way over rooftops, coupled with his expert skill in free running. (mainly used to avoid the guards) At a young age Ezio showed a rather promising skills of avoidance, deception and even rather tremendous athletic skills which would benefit him greatly in the years to come. Even more so for the fact that as an assassin such weight from his weapons and items do little to slow his speed. Having spent a majority of his time as a teenager under the training and guidance of his Uncle Mario, Ezio became a very adept when it came to swordsmanship. Proving to be a fast learner his Uncle continued to teach him, for a what turned out to be good many years. Following this Ezio has since them became an expert in melee combat. Ezio (like his father) was born with Eagle Vision, which is a common skill among assassin's and the most infamous of them all. Eagle Vision is a sixth sense of sorts that certain lineages of humans possessed, as a result of being created by the First Civilization. Though every human held the potential for it, bloodlines of humans who had interbred with their creators held a greater concentration of the necessary genes, and were thus more likely to exhibit the ability. Those that possess the gift are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them in the form of a colored glow.. much like an aura. For example; Red is used to identify enemies or those who's blood could be shed and who have previously shed blood. Blue is used to identify allies, or innocents. Even pointing out hiding spots. Gold, is used to identify an assassins main target. Allowing them to pin point them out of a crowd of many. Eventually when an individual has then mastered Eagle Vision, the ability it's self could then evolve into a more advanced Eagle Sense. Which in turn heightened all of the senses of its user, allowing them to detect the heartbeat of a target in the area, or even foresee a target's path. With the help of Leonardo Da Vinci and blue print diagrams from Altair (Ezio's Ancestor) Ezio holds in possession two hidden blades, each with various modifications. Assassin's over the generations have always had a hidden blade.. which is as it says a hidden blade. It's often encased within a leather brace of sorts and with a simple action of the wrist is easily accessible. There was once a time where wearing and using such a blade came at the cost of removing the middle finger. However again with thanks to Altair this is no longer needed. His left one has been upgraded in order to contain poison which could then also be used on enemies. Personality Ezio you could say is rather the rebellious, stubborn type, he doesn't listen to anyone for any reason. The whole idea of following orders seems undesirable and he'd soon rather avoid it. Despite his stubborn attitude he has on many occasions stopped events/exchanges from occurring. Ezio is definitely the type of person to do things his way or no way. Although it is within the brotherhood to require some patients in order to reduce the amount of danger they put themselves in or others in. Ezio, unfortunately lacks patients. He would soon rather act than sit by watch and wait for things to happen, because more often than not things can go wrong. Ezio is, and always will be a ladies man. Despite his age, Ezio hold a rather impressive record about the amount of woman he has slept with. Even now he still manages to coax the odd female into bed with him, by turning on his charm and persuasive techniques. He will more than likely flirt with any female that he comes across, in one way or another. A majority of the time he would often take her to bed. There have been a few occasions in which the roles have been reversed where the female would seduced Ezio (not that he minds it). There have also been time that he would sleep with a female, in order to secure a business deal, gain information or form an alliance. Ezio, will more than likely stoop down to any level. Despite his flaws of disregard for self-respect. Ezio is extremely loyal to the creed and the brotherhood as well as the friends that he makes. So much so that is is slowly becoming his life. Ezio therefore holds great amount of respects for it and any of his brothers that may well follow him or it. What friends he does make, he will remain by their side throughout everything, he'd even go out of his way countless times in order to help them. In order to make great friend, and alliances Ezio has become, and is a very charismatic person. With great influences. It is rather easy for Ezio to twist words of another and shape things to the point of providing him with an advantage. He is so charismatic that he is able to captivate crowds and spur on those that are under his guidance. Appearance Relationships Ezio has always been know for his good looks, flirtaious nature and his predisposition for womanizing. Even though for the larger part of his teenage years onwards was centered around his driven revenge to hunt Rodrigo Borgia, Ezio still managed to continue his multiple romantic relationships with many different woman, and this was all before his life in Pandora! By 1476, Ezio had had many encounters with various unnamed Florentine girls and courtesans including that of Vieri de' Pazzi sister (Cristina) where he had suggesting that "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the "handling" I gave her earlier" From then on Ezio entered a faily permanent relationship with Cristina Vespucci, even though it had been against the wishes of her father. Where he was later (having visited her at night) chased out by Cristina's father the next morning, and subsequently had to flee the city guards.. This child hood sweet heart however did not last long for, Two years later, when Ezio returned to Florence, Cristina was engaged to Manfredo Soderini, thoughshe admitted to still loving Ezio. As playful as he was Ezio eight years later, when Cristina and Manfredo traveled to Venice for Carnevale, Ezio who had posed as as her husband, wrote to her asking that he come and meet with him, to which Cristina complied. As both wore Carnevale masks, she did not recognize him until they kissed. In 1497 upon his return back to Florence, Ezio discovered from a wounded Manfredo that he and Cristina had been attacked by Savonarola's men. Tracking down Cristina, he then killed her assailants. Taking Cristina to a doctor, he realized that it was too late and she then died in his arms. Before meeting with Cristina during Carnevale, and while trying to find a way to Venice, Ezio accompanied his friend, Leonardo da Vinci, to Forlì. Where he was refused passage, however as luck would have it a stranded Caterina Sforza, was yelling for help to which Ezio naturally attended to. By taking a gondola out to the small island he then proceeding to help her on board when they had returned to the main land. In favour for his rescue Caterina granted him passage to Venice. Since their first meeting in Forlì, Ezio's feelings for Caterina Sforza begun to develope, and in January 1500, Ezio had an intimate encounter with her, sleeping with her during his stay in the Villa Auditore before it was besieged by Cesare Borgia and his army. It was during this night that Caterina later explained that the night they had shared had only been in the name of politics, as she had needed his help in defending Forlì. Ezio continued to hope that his feelings for Caterina were reciprocated, though she soon informed him otherwise. Despite his subsequent decision to no longer pursue Caterina's affections, the two remained close allies for the sake of the Brotherhood. Following the meeting with various females, Ezio's role as an Assassin has led to him meeting famous historical figures such as Leonardo da Vinci and Niccolò Machiavelli. Since his time in Pandora Ezio has yet to meet a woman that has captured his eye, or that has yet to surrender to his suggestive nature. History Pandora History